


Same old love

by FallonandLiam



Category: Dynasty (TV 2017)
Genre: AU, F/M, mention of miscarriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:53:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25998556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallonandLiam/pseuds/FallonandLiam
Summary: Leland and Veronica teams up to solve a case together
Relationships: Fallon Carrington/Liam Ridley, Veronica/Leland
Comments: 31
Kudos: 43





	1. Partners

Leland walked inside the _Nuits fauves_ club passing drunk people dancing to the music the DJ is playing. The walls are covered with graphic covers, one that specifically catches his attention is the one saying: _“Your God can’t see you here_ ”. He looked around scanning for a certain brunette, he finds her walking towards the VIP section with a drunk Richard Johnson who had his arms wrapped around her. He was a billionaire she was planning to rob next, Leland rushes towards them.

“Fancy seeing you here, Veronica” he said making her stop in her tracks, he watched as she turned around, he took a deep breath as he took in her beauty. She was wearing a black dress that hugged her curves perfectly, her brown locks were in the open. He had to smile, seeing a playful smile appear on her face. She untangled herself from Richard’s grip and walked towards him, moving her hips seductively and seduced he was.

“Who is this?” rambled a drunk Richard Johnson, but he was not paid any attention too as the lovers were too busy checking each other out

“Can I buy you a drink?” Leland asked Veronica in a husky voice as he moved closer to her

“Why would I drink with you, Leland?” she asked with raised eyebrow

“Well you could either have a drink with me, or I can handcuff you for the robberies in Amsterdam, London and Venice. Mr. Johnson here was going to be your fourth victim this month” he said pointing to an intoxicated Mr. Johnson.

“Impressive detective, but do you have any proof? What I’m hearing so far is just accusations” she replied smiling charmingly, a smile he had fallen victim for on many occasions

“I do, I did come prepared Veronica. So, what do you say a drink with me, or a life behind bars?” he said smugly as he watched the love of his life squirm in annoyance, he knows how much she hates losing.

“One drink Leland, and then I’m gone from here” she said walking with him to get a drink

“We will see about that” he said ordering a whisky for himself and getting her a Southside

“You remembered?” she asked eying him teasingly

“I wish I had amnesia so I could forget you” he said rolling his eyes, not wanting to give her any satisfaction

“You followed me all the way to Paris, Leland. I think you enjoy our chase, hey at least I don’t keep things boring like the other girls” she said winking as she took a sip from her drink

“You look good Leland, for an overworked detective” she added playfully making him roll his eyes

“Last time you said that we ended up having sex in a closet” he said ruffling his hair making it messy, he smirked as he saw Veronica drooling

“So why don’t you delete the dirt you have on me for the sake of our old good memories” she said scooting closer to him, he took in her familiar scent of rose water in and memories of kissing her neck flashed in front of his eyes, he felt blood rushing through his veins.

“Don’t take me for a fool, Veronica. I might love you, but I won’t take a bullet for you” he said shaking his head

“Then you don’t know what love is, Leland. Be grateful, nothing is crueller than being in love” she said slowly, he saw flicker of hurt in her blue orbs, before her facial expressions sobered. He got lost in thought thinking about the possibilities of Veronica ever loving someone.

“Did you spend all your free time to hunt me? Has it been that long since you got laid?” she said with a raised eyebrow and in return he laughs with his husky voice. Memories of passionate nights in London flashes in front of her; passionate kisses full of hunger, clothes scattered around in hotel room and their bodies full of marks as souvenir of their time together

“You always end up leaving” Leland says as if he knew what she had remembered

“You fall for it each time; I don’t know why they say you are the best P.I.” she replied back smugly, watching his strong and built arms take the glass of whisky and chugging it down in one go. She remembers how he would carry her with those strong arms, before he would rip of her clothes. Is it just her, or did it get really hot here?

“Have you ever thought about the reason why I have never caught you is because I don’t want the chase to end” he whispered leaning close to her, his breath fanning on her neck and she could smell the whisky he had been drinking

Veronica placed her hand on his knee knowing from previous experiences how that affects him, she sees his blue orbs darkening, she smirks seeing how flustered he was getting just by her touch. She had him exactly where she wanted him, this was a game of chess she could easily win.

She moves her hand closer to his crotch making his eyes go wide as he looked at her gulping before he places his hands on her hips pulling him into his lap, her eyes go to his lips immediately

“I know what you are doing, you know” he whispered running his hand on her sides igniting a fire inside her , she grabs the glass of Southside on the table to show him she is still in control and is not at all affected by his touch. She could get a degree at lying.

“Yet, you play along” she whispered in his ear before she licked his ear

“That’s bringing up memories, you can keep attempting to seduce me so you could delete the evidence from my phone but I have backup” she heard him chuckling before he adds “I’m actually here with a proposal, I want us to team up together for a case” he said taking her by surprise making her take her hand away which had had placed on his firm ass as she had attempted to sneakily take his phone from his back pocket

Veronica turned her head backwards as she laughed, when he did not laugh with her, she understood that he was not joking and being serious.

“Why would I help you, what is in it for me?” she replied taking her hands inside his shirt, running her hands on his abs up and down maliciously slow, she smiled satisfied when his breath hitched. It might be wicked, but she loves driving this man crazy.

“Well first of all you won’t be going behind the bars and second of all I will give you half of the payment”

“What’s the catch?” she asked with a raised eyebrow

“No catch, Veronica” he said pushing her hair back gently, leaning forward so she could take in his masculine scent he whispered in her ear “Just two ex- lovers working long nights to solve a case together” he whispered before sucking on her earlobe making her gasp for her breath

“But there have to be rules” he asked moving away so he could look into her eyes

“Rules are made to be broken, but just to enlighten me what are the rules” she said taking a sip of her glass of martini, her eyes twinkling with mischief

“Rule number 1: We can’t betray each other; we also have to trust each other. If you can’t trust your partner, you are bound to get shot” Leland said in a husky deep voice which brought memories about countless passionate nights with him.

“Oh, darling you should never trust Veronica, I will say this if I get my share of money, we won’t have a problem”

“Great! Rule number two we can’t sleep together. Whenever we meet, we end up hooking up and I’m not getting lines blurred again. This case is to important”

“Leland, for some reason I doubt you can keep it in your pants. I’m like a drug for you, you keep coming back for more. But fine no sex with you, I have a rule too” she said

“Don’t fall for me, because that ruin the fun Leland, I hate feelings” she said as she sipped her drink.

“So, we have established our rules then, partners?” he asked offering her hand to shake

“Partners to I get my money, then we both are walking our separate ways. I will go back to steal diamonds and robbing billionaires, while you go back to chasing me and detecting” she replied and in response she gets half dedicated eye roll.

“You must be really desperate if you are teaming up with me, so what’s the case?” Veronica asked getting up from his lap and sitting next to him, her posture suddenly serious. The Veronica in front of him was not the one who was having a flirtatious and playful banter with him some minutes ago, but a savage Veronica which means only trouble and that aroused him more than flirtatious banter ever could.

“I heard from numerous sources that you have worked with Joe Gordon before, and that means you probably have inside information and an understanding of how he operates” he said

“What do you know about my history with Joe?” she asked as a cold shiver ran through her body at the mere mention of that man

“That he fooled you, got to give it to the guy he did something no man has ever done before. Something tells me you are the revenge type, Veronica. So, let’s catch that bastard together” Leland said as he looked at their hands, she had still not let go of his hands. He hates himself for the little sparkle of hope he feels by her gesture

“Leland, that bastard is no fool. We need to have a real solid and bulletproof plan to catch him” she replied, he could see the wheels turning in her head

“Listen my client just want her diamond necklace back that he stole from her, I was thinking what if you stole it back for me. We just have to plan the perfect robbery; you are the peach diamond thief and I’m the P.I. so I do think together we can hatch the perfect robbery together” he said looking at her intensely

“You said it yourself Leland, I’m the revenge type so robbing the man won’t be enough. I want him to pay for what he did. I want him to beg for mercy” she said her eyes darkening

“You are not planning to murder the guy, are you?” he asked looking at her horrified but also slightly turned on

“Murder, no. That’s too easy” she said biting her lip making Leland regret the no sex rule, making him realize things might not go as smoothly as he wants it to go. But he can't pretend he is not aware of the risks he is taking by working with Veronica. 

“Well one thing is for sure, us working together is going to be interesting” he said raising his glass.


	2. Demons that haunts us

“I’m sorry we only have one room available” the receptionist informed them as they stood in the lobby of Plaza Athenee in Paris. While Leland was occupied trying to charm the receptionist to find two rooms, Veronica was busy scanning the people arriving at the luxury hotel, seeing most of the guests were from the elite class she felt the adrenaline kick making her skin tingle with excitement as she thinks about what could be found in their pockets. She tries to sneak away but feels herself being pulled close towards a strong chest making her turn her gaze up so she could meet his eyes after her head had crashed with his strong chest.

“No pickpocketing, Veronica” he whispered so only she could hear, she sighs in annoyance but only for seconds because an idea for payback comes to her

“We will take that one room; my husband here is shy about consummating our marriage” she said biting her lip to not laugh as she talked with the receptionist. She hears Leland gasp, making her grin grew wider, she thinks it fits him well after he ruined her plans for pickpocketing.

Veronica turns her face to Leland smiling; she continues her façade in front of the receptionist by fluttering her eyelashes. She smirks as he fakes a laugh, pulling her closer to him before he looks away to the receptionist so he could book the room

“Don’t worry honey, I don’t bite, unless of course you want me too” she said playfully winking, she holds back a laugh as she watches him attempt to hold back an eyeroll.

“I apologies on behalf of my wife, she shares to much after couple of drinks” she hears Leland tell the receptionist with the most charming smile, she glares at the receptionist as she giggles at his every word and even tucks her hair behind her ear. She might not be his wife, but the receptionist doesn’t know that, she feels her blood boil as the receptionist keep on flirting as if she is not standing there.

“Could you hurry up, my husband really wants us to get that room so he can rip my clothes off” she says giggling as she watched the receptionist look at them with her mouth wide open. She hears Leland chuckling making her turn her gaze towards him, he is observing her trying to read her soul, she understands that the horrible feeling she felt in the pit of her stomach, the desire to slap the receptionist was jealousy and she hated that he had awaken the green eyed monster inside her.

“I don’t want to keep my wife waiting, so if you could hurry up” Leland requested the receptionist, but his eyes were on her taking notice over every move of hers.

“Of course, sir” she hears the receptionist saying after coughing awkwardly

After Leland had paid for their stay, they walked in silence towards the lift. Unfortunately for her Leland breaks the silence by asking her “What was that?” as he gazes at her with his blue orbs

“I don’t know what you are talking about” she replies crossing her arms, as she pushes the button for the lift to come down

He moves intimately close to her, his breath fanning on her neck and she feels him tuck her hair behind her ear before he whispers, “I’m not going to judge you for being jealous”, his voice is not traced with humor but kindness. She looks up at him, taking in his beautiful facial features and she feels her heart hammering against her chest.

They had always been drawn to each other; she had always thought it was just a physical attraction, but she is not certain anymore. She has never felt jealous or possessive of people she only had a physical relationship with. She bits her lips, shakes her head and takes deep breathes.

“I’m not jealous, was just playing the part of a jealous wife. I’m a good actress” she replies to him rolling her eyes, but she can see he don’t believe her as he gives her a soft smile and she hates that he could see through her lie. Veronica prided herself for being a good liar, someone who refused to stay after sex because caring for someone else always lead to blood bad. She had cared for someone once, that had costed her deeply which is why she did not let anyone get close to her again.

They walk inside the lift, Veronica thinks about how she has to be careful around Leland, not only due to her new confusing feelings but also because he is a detective who detects for a living, she has to make sure he don’t notice the shift that has happened. She has to act like she has always with him, be the playful and seductive Veronica he knows.

“Do you remember the last time we were in a lift together?” she asks with a smirk

Leland looks at her intensely, his cheeks slightly red as he run his hands through his brown lustrous hair as he remembers heated exchanged kiss, clothes disappearing and silent moans in a lift just like they were standing in now

He starts moving closer to her making her step backwards until her back hits the wall, his eyes are on her lips and she wonders if he kisses her, will it be like it was in the past or will it make her feel emotions she never thought anyone could awaken in her again.

“I remember what we did to each other in the lift in London vividly” he whispers leaning forward so their noses was touching and she felt her knees go weak. She gulped if his closeness alone was affecting her body and mind, she can only imagine what a kiss would do. He cups her face making her flutter her eyelash, she feels a giddiness she had not felt in very long time and goosebumps erupted all over her arms.

“To bad you made rule number two or we could have had sex in the lift like last time” she said winking, she see a realization dawn on him that her walls was back up and she was back to their playful banter and refusing to show any sign that he had an effect on her

“I have never met anyone quite like you, Veronica” he says before the lift opens, they step outside the lift and walking towards their suite.

* * *

“I’m going to take a shower, order us some room service because I’m starving” she says before walking inside the washroom without even waiting for his reply. Leland rolled his eyes; he took of his brown leather jacket and threw it in the bed carelessly. He walked towards the bedtable where the phone was and picked up the phone to order them some room service.

Leland grabs a book from his bag that he had brought to read on the plane, a book called “The biggest payday” written by an author named Liam Ridley which had been suggested by an acquaintance of his. He had started reading the book on the flight, so far, the book had kept him engrossed in the love story that Leland felt had been beautiful penned down. He opens up the book to continue reading where he had left off.

Leland was just about to turn the page when Veronica steps outside of the washroom wearing nothing, his eyes go wide, and the book falls from his hands. He gulps, sweat dripping from his forehead and when he realized he was starring at her breast he looks away closing his eyes.

“You are reading The Biggest payday, I have read it and Farrah is what saves the novel” he hear her say making him roll his eyes as he listened to her with his back turned and his eyes closed, attempting to not picture her naked in her head.

“Veronica, could you please hurry up and get dressed. I can’t believe you walked in here naked, we have a rule remember” he stated

“The rule was about us not having sex, the rule said nothing about walking around naked. I’m pretty sure right now you are thinking about reenacting page 525 with me” he hears her say confidently making him flustered, wondering how on earth she read his mind

“I don’t know what you are talking about” he replied not sounding as confident as he had desired

“I think you know exactly what I’m talking about, well I’m dressed now so you can open your eyes and run to the shower cause you really need a cold shower” she said teasingly, he opened his eyes seeing her wearing a black lace nightdress that accentuated her curves perfectly, her nightdress showed tiny bit of cleavage and he felt himself get harder by taking in how sensually beautiful she looked. He ran away to the washroom, hearing her laughter behind him as he locked the door.

* * *

While Leland was taking his shower, Veronica explored their hotel suite which had separate dressing room with two wardrobes, a full-length cupboard and a vanity dresser. What impressed Veronica the most was the pillow menu, where they could choose between de-stressing, osteopathic, beautifying, wheat, synthetic or horsehair.

Veronica choose the beautifying pillows for them before she laid down on the king -size bed and turned on the tv, turning on Breakfast at Tiffany’s. Some minutes later Leland walkes outside the shower covered only in a towel, revealing his strong built arms and his abs. Veronica took deep breathes as she stares at his abs with desire, her eyes followed the water dripping below his stomach. He looked like a Greek God standing there in all his glory and Veronica wanted nothing more than run his mouth on his abs as she had in London.

“You should sleep without your shirt, no need to wear that shirt” she said pointing to the white shirt in his hands, she smiles playfully as she hears him chuckle

“Why?” he asked his voice dripped with curiosity

“So, I can enjoy my view, God blessed you with perfect abs so why cover them with a shirt” she said winking

She hears Leland chuckle lightly, she could hear the amusement in his laughter. Veronica found herself smiling watching him as he walks towards the cozy bed and lays down next to her, he is observing her like in the elevator but this time his curious gaze don’t make her uncomfortable or scarred that he is going to see what ‘s inside her soul. Instead there is a feeling of warmth and comfort that embraces her, she watches as he fluffs his pillow before laying his head on it with his hand under the pillow. Veronica notice that when he smiles at her it reaches his eyes; his nose does a twitch as a sign on happiness and serenity. She smiles back at him; she reaches forward and cups his face gently to lost in the moment realizing what she is doing.

“You are taking the role of my wife serious” she hears him say, she takes her hand away conflicted with all the emotions she is experiencing

“Well we have to sell our cover, that we are newly weds who are on our honeymoon” she comes up with a lame excuse

“Right! Joe Gordon’s wife are staying in the same hotel as us and luckily her husband is not with her on this trip so that makes thing less complicated. The necklace is with her, we have to get close to her and find the right moment to steal the necklace back” he went through the plan as he shares a eye lock with her.

“Then we get our money and go our separate ways” she replies softly, because the other part of her plan that involved getting her revenge was something, she held to herself, deciding not involve Leland in her secret mission. Veronica has always worked better alone.

“After all this year being a detective, I still don’t understand how men like Joe Gordon have a wife and two kids ” she heard Leland say with his eyebrow raised

Veronica smiles as she snuggles inside her cashmere blanket “Even monster likes him have weakness” she said shrugging her shoulder

“You consider family a weakness?” he asked her gazing at her intently, trying to read her facial expressions

“Yes, they can be used against you. Nothing hurts more than losing a loved one, so that my friend is a weakness” she said tucking her hair behind her ear

“Maybe you are right, family can be our weakness, but they can be our biggest strength too. I guess it depends on us how we decide to view it” he said softly giving her a tentative smile.

Veronica turns around so she is facing the tv screen again so she can continue watching the movie, because she is afraid if she keeps staring in his eyes, he will get out secrets she has buried deep within.

“They have a ball party tomorrow, I am guessing Mrs. Gordon will be there, we should go and try to befriend her” he told her as she ate her caramel popcorn watching the credits appears on the screen.

Veronica nodded in agreement as she turned off the tv, placing the tv remote on the bedtable, both of them turned off the bedtable light, Veronica laid back on the pillow, a tired yawn escaped her mouth as the room turned pitch black. Veronica stared at the ceiling, the worst part of her day was at night when she had to go to sleep because no matter how much she tried she could not escape her nightmare that she has been having for the last seven years. Veronica preferred to do a heist in the middle of the night or spend it with some random guy, so she could forget her demons that continues to haunt her.

“I hate going to bed alone, I envy those who don’t have to sleep alone” she hears Leland confess in a low husky voice, she smiles in the dark because she hates sleeping alone too but that’s not something she wants to confess to him. She stays quiet, wanting him to think she is asleep, maybe that’s cruel of her, but she has left him multiple times before, so he probably doesn’t have any expectations from her. Half an hour later when she is confident, he is sound asleep, she finds his hand and takes it in her to feel less alone and maybe without him knowing it she can bring him some comfort as well.

“I hate going to bed alone too” she whispers before closing her eyes.

What she doesn’t know was that Leland was wide awake and squeezed her hand when the room filled with her snores.

* * *

He wakes up to the sound of screams, he turns around to find Veronica kicking him to his chest as she screamed in her sleep. Leland took his arms on her shoulder attempting to wake her up from her nightmare, but in seconds he is flipped over with Veronica on top of him her eyes snap open, her face is dripped with sweat and her heart is pounding to her chest while she has a sharp knife pointed towards his neck threateningly. Leland can’t do anything but watch her with his eyes wide open, his heart beating loudly to his chest and tries his best to not move.

Veronica moves away as she see that it was just him, he watches in shock as she puts back her knife under the pillow, he assumes that’s where it was at the first place.

“Are you okey?” Leland ask after the shocks wear off from what just happened

“I’m fine” she replies back almost snappy, clearly still bothered by her nightmare

“You don’t look fine, I’m pretty sure most people don’t sleep with a knife under their pillow” he said with a raised eyebrow as he watches her lay her head back on her pillow

“When have I been like most people?” she asks him

“I’m here for you if you want to talk or if you need a hug” he says concerned

“Don’t get all soft on me Leland, it was a nightmare. Go back to sleep” she replies immediately

He lays down next to her, he takes his hand in hers “Well I don’t want to be alone right now, so can we just lay her like this and talk."

“Fine, just because you need it and I guess I owe it too after I pointed a sharp knife to your neck “she says chuckling and gives his hand a squeeze as a gesture of gratitude for not asking her more questions

“Did I tell you about the time I blacked out because I got hit on the head with a flowerpot?” he asked her

“No, tell me everything about it” she replies with shaky breathes, still exhausted from the nightmare she had that made her relieve the darkest moment of her life. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, sorry for any typos or grammar error!


	3. When Fallon met Veronica

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone !  
> I wanted to let you know this chapter has a smut scene in it, in case you are uncomfortable reading that. 
> 
> Also want to give a trigger warning this chapter mentions miscarriage. 
> 
> This chapter does have some cute scenes as well, but I totally understand if some of you feel uncomfortable to read this.

Fallon wakes up screaming and sweating from the same nightmare she had been having ever since they arrived at Paris couple days ago. She feels Liam’s strong arms around her pulling her for a comforting hug, as tears rushes from her eyes, not able to hold back the hiccups and the sobs that escapes from her lungs. She takes in his familiar scent as she nuzzles her face into his neck, to escape from the horrid nightmare she had just experienced.

“We will do everything to protect our baby, Fallon” she hears him say reassuringly as he rubs her back soothingly before moving away so he could look at her. The pain in his eyes were evident, so was the undying love he had for her and their children. He leans forward, kissing her tears, whispering comforting words to her over and over again until she believes them.

“I don’t think I will survive if we lose our child again, Liam” she whispers in a broken tone as she trembles out of fear in his arms which shattered his heart into pieces. Liam could not help the tears that fell from his own eyes, his heart aching thinking about the baby they never got to hold, that they never got the chance to know the gender of and the chance of seeing their baby grow up that was snatched away from them by the universe.

Liam pulls his wife close to his heart, trying to be strong for her. But the truth was he was terrified, the image of all the blood he had witnessed, and her shrilling screams embedded in his mind forever. Liam had never been one to be religious, but he found himself praying for his wife and their unborn child. After all the pain and struggle they had been through, there had to be light at the end of tunnel. Liam kissed her forehead, her closed eyelids, her stomach and her peach diamond ring with tears pooling in his eyes.

“I love you both so much, we are going to make it” he whispers with all the strength he could mutter. He hit her forehead with hers gently, closing his eyes as he focused on the sound of her breathing, his hands on her bump as he feels the baby kick gently. He took deep shallow breaths to remind himself that after every rainstorm appears a rainbow.

He watches as Fallon takes deep breathes before she opens her eyes slowly, looking drained and exhausted after having relieved her miscarriage in her nightmare. Liam cups her face gently before capturing her lips in a slow and gentle kiss, pouring all his love for her. It takes her a second to respond, before she moves her lips with his in a rhythm that comes so easily and naturally after so many years of togetherness. She takes her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her as she deepens the kiss, the touch of his lips on hers is what brings her back from sorrow each time. In his arms she is at peace, she knows he will guide her towards the light, and he won’t let her succumb to the darkness again.

After her miscarriage Fallon shut down completely, she would not get out of her bed or communicate in any way, she would not say a word or respond to any word being said to her. That was a dark time for the Ridley household, Fallon could not help but feel she failed as a mother for their two twin daughters Evelyn and Penelope, but also feel she failed her husband. Instead of grieving the loss of the baby they never got to hold, Liam had to forcefully feed his wife to keep her alive and to reassure their daughters that their mother was just unwell and was going to be back to holding them in in her arms again very soon.

“I’m so sorry” she whispers in between comforting kisses, feeling herself choke up as she thinks about that difficult time in their life.

“Fallon, we talked about it. You are not going to apologize for something you had no control in, you did not fail us Fallon. We are just happy we did not lose you too” he replies teary eyed before planting a soft a kiss on her forehead.

Time stopes as they hold around each other, they were the medicine to each other’s pain. They had their own shares of struggles in their marriage, especially when Fallon had been ready to try to have a child after their miscarriage, unlike her Liam had been hesitated as his biggest fear was to have to relieve the trauma they went through again. Together, they survived each obstacle and storm thrown their way as they kept their wedding vow of protecting each other and being each other’s biggest strength. They reminded each other that together they could heal, love and celebrate life.

“I love you so much, Liam” she says planting the softest kiss on his nose making him smile, which in return made her heart skip a beat. After all these years she was still madly in love with him, the sight of him smiling made her heart skip a beat just like the first time they met outside the courthouse. Liam was always her one, her soulmate and her one true love.

“I love you too Mrs.Ridley and I love our babygirl Ms. Marissa Ridley” she hears him say before pecking her lips and then planting a soft kiss on her bump. For the first time that morning Fallon giggled, which sounded like music to her husbands’ ear. It was a reminder that after every cold winter, spring will come, and the flowers will bloom again. If Liam was Fallon’s home, her anchor then Fallon was his hope and his strength.

“Penelope and Evelyn turn five today” she states with an incredulous gasp, it was hard for her to fathom where the time had gone, and their girls had turned five. A part of her refused to believe her girls were growing up so fast 

Liam smiles as he interlocks their hands together, looking at her with love and adoration that made her feel so giddy and her cheek turns light shades of red. She wants her husband to look at her like that for eternity, like she was the moon, bringing light in his life.

“They grow up so fast, selfishly I don’t want this phase to end. You know when they are going to be teenagers, I won’t get any sleep, I will be up waiting for them to come home before I can go back to sleep” he says softly making Fallon chuckle, knowing that their girls were Liam’s whole world and he was protective of them, not wanting them to experience any kind of pain.

“Well honey, none of us were angels during our teenager’s years so they are going to be wild” she says ruffling his hair lovingly

“I know, do you think they will still find me as the cool parent when they are teenager?” he asks giving her the most adorable smile

“Excuse me, they find me as the cool parent” she says crossing her arms with a pout that was to adorable for Liam to resist pecking.

“I love you Mrs.Ridley, but I am their favorite. I’m the one giving them roses every day, having secret ice cream parties with them and taking them out on dates” he replies chuckling

“You guys have secret ice cream parties!!” she states with wide eyes, finding it difficult to believe she had not found out that her husband and their two twin daughters had secret ice cream parties.

“They had you wrapped around your little finger from the first day, they just looked at you with those beautiful baby blue eyes, and you were in love.” She says smiling remembering the day their twins were born, five years ago.

“I’m a very lucky man” he says snuggling her to his chest, he could smell the scent of coconut shampoo from her hair which always calmed him as he wrappes his arms around her waist, pulling her as close as possible to him. Fallon looks at him with love, she wants to feel her skin against his, heart beating in sync and breathtaking kisses that leave them panting for more.

“I want you Liam, make love to me” she whispers softly as she takes her arms around his neck. He pulls her in by her chin, making her close her eyes as she feels his soft and warm lips against hers, parting slightly allowing her tongue to slip inside. He bits her lower lip making her moan, she feels like her body is on fire as his hands roams over her body, she can’t help the moan she lets out as she feels him squeeze her waist gently.

Liam parts away, his pupils dilated, and he feels his heart beating loudly against his chest as he watches Fallon breathing heavily, her hair messy and her lips swollen. A smile forms on his face as he sees her cheeks turn slight shade of red, his eyes locks with hers and it’s like time around them stop. Just with her eyes she draws him towards her, he closes his eyes leaning forward meeting her lips in the middle, the kiss turns fervent for each second.

Fallon moves away ignoring his complaints, she slowly unties her robe throwing it away somewhere in the room. She watches him as he bits his lips as his eyes roam over her naked body on display for him.

“You are the most beautiful woman in the world, Fal” she hears him say earnestly, looking at her both with lust and admiration which makes her feel more confident. Fallon cups his face looking into his eyes longingly before she brushes her lips against his, she feels his arms around his waist pulling her closer as their lips moves against each in harmony.

Liam makes her lay down on the bed, placing a pillow behind her back while positing himself between her legs. His sweet gestures like this made her fall for him harder, no man had ever made her feel so loved, desired and adored. It touched her heart that he would always put her comfort before anything else.

“I love you” she whispers in his ear before licking his earlobe

“I love you too Mrs.Ridley” he whispers as they looked at each other hazed. Fallon moans in pleasure as he squeezes her breast before he captures one of her nipples between his lip. Fallon closes her eyes in pleasure while her nail scratches his back gently, leaving a purple mark behind.

Liam continues sucking on her sensitive skin making her breath hitch, her hands roaming over his body and she stops when she finds his boxers and she throws them away. It was a good thing her husband had decided to sleep only in boxers the previous night.

Time stops when she feels him flush against her, she hits her forehead against him as her nails lightly grazes his back. Their pace is slow at first, before he picks up the pace as she pulls at his hair and then they reach their climax together.

Liam collapses beside her, his hand interlocking with her as both of them were still in the clouds, he smiles as she snuggles into his arms with a satisfied smile. Liam closes his eyes taking in her rosewater scent with the biggest grin on his face.

“I wish we could stay in bed like this all day, but we have to go to that ball party that is happening” she complains, making Liam smile watching her finding her adorable.

“We have time to just stay like this and cuddle” he says opening his eyes and admiring her, he pulls her close by her chin and pecks her lips.

“Why don’t you try to nap now, something tells me you won’t have a nightmare” he says softly as he pushes her hair behind her ear.

She falls asleep in his arms, since they arrived in Paris couple days ago, she sleeps without any nightmare. Trust Liam to make the start of a bad morning into a beautiful morning, What Fallon did not know was that the nightmare she had earlier was not the only obstacle she had to face that day.

* * *

Liam holds Penelope and Evelyn’s hands as they enter the event hall where their ball party was going on. Penelope and Evelyn were wearing matching red Dolce & Gabanna red floral lace dress and both was wearing a golden hairband. Fallon was surprised when the twins insisted on wearing the same dress for their birthday, most of the times they avoided wearing the same outfits.

“Mommy look everyone is wearing beautiful dresses, along with that we get to eat French food and dance as much as we want” Evelyn states with her eyes twinkling, her dream was to grow up to be a ballerina.

“We can have dessert as much as we want, because today is our birthday and mommy can’t say no” Penelope tells her sister grinning from ear to ear, she gets water in her mouth thinking of all the desserts she could indulge in.

“You talk like I’m the strict parent” Fallon says shaking her head as she listens to her daughter’s conversation.

“You are the strict parent mommy and you know it, but don’t worry we love you because you are easier to manipulate to buy us channel bags, dad on the other hand is easier to manipulate to get us another piece of chocolate cake” Evelyn says looking at her mom with her baby blue eyes

“You balance each other, and we get we want” Penelope adds as her parent’s gaze at each other with wide eyes.

“Did our kids just admit to manipulating us to get what they want?” Liam asks his wife

“Yes, we need to get stricter with them Liam. You are such a softie; this is probably because of your ice cream parties with them. I’m still mad you all did not invite me for that” she replies without missing a beat.

“I’m not the one buying them channel bags, Fallon” he said raising his eyebrow, as he looks at his wife and their two daughters

“It’s an investment daddy” the twins say in their mom’s defense

“Liam, they are getting in our head and making us blame each other. We can’t let them okey, we are a team and we run our house. We will work on making rules together that allows us to pamper them but also make sure they don’t turn into rich spoiled brats. But most importantly we can’t let them think they run the house or are in charge” Fallon whispers in his ear, making sure her two mischievous daughters won’t hear a word.

Liam “You are right honey; we have to keep a united front. About the ice cream parties, they been nervous I won’t have time for them when Marissa is born, that’s why I been having ice cream parties with them, taking them to the park and the bookstores. I just want them to know that their daddy will always be there for them” he whispers softly before pecking her cheek, making her melt.

“I can’t be mad now; you are the most wonderful and loving father Liam. I am really happy our girls have you” she says smiling and meets him in the middle for a sweet kiss.

“Today is about me and my sister Penelope, so if you could avoid kissing each other, we don’t want to see that” Evelyn tells her parents with her arms crossed together, having the same look on her face as her mother did when she wanted something.

“It’s okey E, it’s cute. Also kissing means they are still in love with each other, we don’t want them to fall out of love and stop kissing” Penelope says remembering her friend Rachel, whose parents were getting divorced.

“You are right, P” Evelyn says giving her sister an impressive nod, before leaving Liam’s hand and grabbing her sister’s hand as they walked towards their table.

“Did Evelyn, the stubborn one agree to the shy and reserved Penelope?” Liam askes his wife astounded as he pulls out the chair for his pregnant wife. Fallon sits down gracefully, placing her hand on her bump immediately.

“This day is full of surprises” she replies, she sees from the corner of her eye a woman who looks a lot like her, observing her. Fallon don’t think much of it, thinking she was probably staring as they looked similar.

Liam pulls out chairs for his daughters, helping them sit in the chair and plants a loving kiss on both of their foreheads. His hearts melt as he observes Penelope getting shy when the waiter ask her for her order, and he sees Evelyn reaching for her sisters’ hand and helping her order.

* * *

Fallon is washing her hands in the lady’s room, a gasp escapes her mouth when she looks at the mirror, seeing a knife pointed towards her neck by a woman who weirdly enough looks like her. Fallon puts her hand on her bump protectively.

“You do exactly as I tell you and no one needs to get hurt” Veronica tells Fallon in a threatening voice moving the knife closer to her neck

“I am going to turn around to give you the diamond necklace you have been starring at for two hours.” Fallon says surprisingly calm for a pregnant woman with a knife pointed towards her neck. Veronica moves backwards to give her space to turn around, keeping her eyes intently on her target as Fallon turns around taking of her expensive diamond necklace and placing it in Veronica’s free hand.

“I just wanted a nice birthday celebration for my girls, first the nightmare in the morning and now this” she complains as Veronica points at her tiffany heart shaped diamond ring her daughters had given her for her birthday. It does not go unnoticed for Fallon that Veronica ‘s facial expression changes at the mention of nightmares.

“My daughters gave me these earrings, so take care of them.” She says taking them off before handling them over to Veronica

“Well I think they rather have their mother alive” Veronica replies immediate in a cold tone giving Fallon cold chills

“Can I leave now? You have the diamond necklace and the earrings” Fallon spoke calmly

“No not before you take off that ring” Veronica tells her pointing to her peach diamond ring

“No” she replies without any hesitation in her voice, surprising Veronica with her fierceness

“Do you want to live or not, because I can assure you I won’t hesitate to kill you if I don’t get what I want” she informs her giving her a cold murderous look, had it been anyone other than Fallon Carrington they would pee their pants by now.

“Did my mother-in -law send you? I bet she did and to make this even more traumatizing she found two people who looks like me and Liam.” Fallon says shaking her head, while her hands still secure around her bump.

“Well not today bitch! Today is my daughters five-year-old birthday and we are not going to make this day traumatizing to them by killing their mom and unborn babysister. It was hard enough to tell them last time that their baby brother or sister had to go to heaven” Veronica hears Fallon tell her with tears ushering from her eyes

“You had a miscarriage” she states her grip around the knife getting weaker

“Have you lost someone, Veronica?” she hears Fallon ask her sharply her blue orbs observing her, figuring Fallon found out her name by her necklace which had her name written on it.

“Just give me the ring, Fallon. Then you can go back to your husband and your daughter. Simple as that” she says refusing to show any sign of weakness.

“After my miscarriage two years ago I shut down completely, I did not talk to anyone and did not respond in any way. My husband would take care of me and our girls. When he had to leave for work, or to be with our girls my mother would stay with me and she would play this recording of Liam talking to me. They all knew if anyone could reach me, it was Liam. I’m going to play this recording, Veronica. Hopefully you will understand why I can’t give you my ring, if you still don’t feel persuaded well, I guess we are going to have to fight for it” she hears Fallon tell her calmly before pushing play

_I’m just taking the girls to the preschool; Penelope made a new friend yesterday her name is Rebecca. She seems really nice, Fal. I’m really proud of her, P has always been shy so I’m glad she made a new friend. She can’t wait to tell you about it; it has been all she talked about during breakfast. The girls keep asking for you, wanting to know why I’m not letting them see you. I don’t want our girls to see you like this Fal, my hearts break seeing you like this, and they are to young. I don’ want them to get scarred, I promise them you are going to tuck them to bed soon, read them goodnight stories and take them for manicure. They ask about the baby too, Fal. I have not told them yet, that’ s something we have to tell them together._

_Fal, you need to come back to us. Baby, it’s killing me to see you like this. I.. I love you honey, I’m sorry I could not do anything to prevent this from happening. I need you fal, our girls need their mom. We are a team, Fal so until you are back, I will take care of our girls, but I need you to fight and come back to us. We can’t do this without you, I am not raising them without you._

_We will mourn and heal together as family Fallon; you are not alone. This is not your fault, there was nothing you could have done. But there is something you can do now; you can choose to fight for your family Fallon._

_We can’t lose you Fal, don’t let those voices in your head win. I love you so much Fallon, please come back to us. We need you. I know you don’t want to miss out on our girl’s milestones. You don’t want to miss out on their proms, their dates, their graduations, you don’t want to miss out their birthdays and weddings. You don’t want to miss out dinners together, pick-nicks at the park, teaching them everything we know and reading them goodnight stories and the cuddles._

_We lost our baby, gosh does it break my heart fal” his voice breaking, for some minutes there was just silence as all you could hear was Liam sobbing, before he continued_

_I cry every night holding you as I remember how I found you bleeding, your scream still rings in my ear… I know that it’s different for you, you carried the baby and God I can’t fathom the pain you are feeling. I wish I could go back in time, change everything. I wish I could save us from this pain._

_I can’t lose you too Fallon, our girls need their mom. We are fighting for you fal, we need you too come back to the light for us. I love you; I will be home soon holding you in my arms. While I’m gone, your mom is with you. The ring is not a reminder of just of our commitment and love, it’s to remind you that you are never alone. You have me, Penelope and Evelyn. I want the ring to always make you feel close to us, remind you that there is a light at the end of the tunnel, to remind you that your family is your strength not your weakness._

_I love you Fal. »_

The recording stops, Fallon wipes away her tears knowing she needs to be strong for herself and her baby. She looks at her peach diamond ring, finding strength by looking at it.

“The ring was the first thing I saw when I got back to them, that’s why I can give you every piece of jewelry beside this one” she whispers

Veronica falters, she takes step backwards not able to feel her legs as the pain in his voice, broke through her walls. Just like Veronica, he had found the person he loves in a bloodbath, she had heard the same scream as him. Stayed beside her beloved’s bedside begging him to come back to her, just like he had.

“Put down the knife Veronica, no one needs to get hurt” Fallon says slowly, seeing Veronica disturbed.

“That’s the problem Fallon, you came back to your family. He never came back to me” she says looking at her, pointing her knife back to her neck making Fallon’s heart race quickly.

_**TO BE CONTINUED** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you all think?  
> This is the first smut scene I written, so my apologize if it was awkward or horrible. Let me know haha.  
> Also sorry for any typos or grammar error.  
> What's your thoughts on Falliam's adorable family, let me know :D


	4. Closure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! 
> 
> I have cried a lot as I have worked on this chapter, last Friday something changed in my life and this chapter that is about healing became very personal to me. I am sorry for any typos, grammar mistakes but this chapter is from my heart and I hope you all will love this chapter.

It happens so quickly and unexpectedly; she doesn’t know how she ends up on the floor struggling to keep her eyes open. Her hands are on her stomach, she is terrified for the survival of her unborn child. The fear of this being the end consumes her, panic strikes as her whole-body aches and she just wants the pain to go away and she wishes to be with her family safe and sound She is terrified to lose her child making her shriek in pain. She has faith that Liam will find her; she just prays that it won’t be too late. This could not be the end of their lovestory, they deserved to grow old together with years of memories and togetherness.

Fallon feels her eyelids getting heavy, the pain unbearable and all she wants to do were close her eyes so she could rest, she gathers all the energy and strength she can to keep her eyes open. The room feels like it is spinning, she distinctly hears Veronica on the phone with the paramedics as she tries to stop the bleeding from her wound, Fallon grimaces in pain the temptation to giving into darkness consumes her again. She tries to remember every feature of Liam, tries to remember the taste of his lips because if she is dying, she wants him to be her last memory, her last thought to belong to Liam.

Her eyes catch Liam as he shuts the door open, she catches the exact moment his eyes go wide in horror as he sees her on the floor, Fallon hears his haunting scream as he rushes to her. Her heart breaks knowing that he has to go through this again, the last thing Fallon does is try to reach for his hand, she whispers “L…l…i..a..m” before the world turns black and she closes her eyes.

For Liam the world falls apart the minute he finds Fallon laying down on the lady’s room bleeding, he feels his heart being ripped out of his chest when she closes her eyes after trying to reach for his hand. It’s the most horrible déjà vu moment to experience, he feels only numbness as his see no color in her face, no sign of life.

“Fal” he whispers barely loud to any ears, as he takes her in his arms, hugging her to his chest. Liam calls out her name like a madman, as he cups her face before he kisses her forehead as his sobs. They can’t be going through this again, life can’t be this cruel can it?

“Stay with me, love” his voice pleads as he caressed her face gently as if he feared she will shatter by his touch

“I called the paramedics; they will be here in a minute” a Fallon look alike informs him

“Did you do this to her?” he asks accusingly, the wrath in his cold glare were so painfully visible and terrifying that they even sent shiver down Veronica’s spine.

“I… no, I would be gone by now if I had. I’m s….so sor….ry” she whispers visibly shaken up, her eyes not leaving Fallon who was laying in Liam’s arms and it was like her past flashing in front of her eyes, when it had been her in Liam’s position holding her loved one, begging him to stay with her. Liam’s eyes fall on the knife next to Veronica, covered in blood.

“It’s not what it looks like” is all Veronica offers him in barely audible voice and he don’t know what it is, perhaps the pain in her eyes that makes him believe her.

The paramedics rushes inside the washroom, taking Liam’s attention away from Veronica. Liam does not miss the worried glances they share between each other making his heart sink. He was aware the chances of Fallon surviving alone would be low, for both the mother and their babygirl to survive there had to be a miracle. He felt anger rise to his chest while clenching his fist in agony, he wanted to kill the person that had dared to stab her.

Liam catches the twins standing by the door, witnessing their mother being lifted to the portable bed by the paramedics. For the second time that day, he freezes, the world around him was spinning as he felt the worst pain there is to ever feel. Liam’s heart broke in million pieces as the realization dawned up on him that his family was falling apart, and he could do nothing to save it.

“MOMMY” he hears their daughters painful shriek as they stumbled forward, their eyes wide and their mouth shut open in shock. Liam feels the blood rushing through his veins, his mind stops functioning and he can’t see clearly due to the tears stinging in his eyes. He pulls the girls into his arms, in an attempt to protect them but the damage had already been done. The girls were numb in his arms, there were no colors to their faces and if founding his pregnant wife wounded was not enough to kill him, seeing their daughters witnessing their mother unconscious was the knife that cut through his heart.

He carries the girls with him in the ambulance car, the girls refuse to tear the gaze from their mother, they stare at her in shock. Liam closes his eyes, wanting this to be just a nightmare. This was not how things were supposed to happen, today they were supposed to celebrate their daughters five-year-old birthday together happily as a family. A day supposed to be full of celebration and happiness turned into a horrendous nightmare. He hugs the girls closer to his heart, because he knew they needed their dad to be strong for them. Liam planted kisses on their forehead, his heart broke as he saw Penelope shut her eyes and lay her head on his chest.

Liam shuts his eyes in pain as well , he thinks back to how Fallon was smiling at something Evelyn said hours earlier, he holds back sobs as he remembers how she had reached for his hands under the table and given him the smile he adores so much while her eyes twinkled out of happiness. He remembers the glow on her face, how she bit her lips when he whispered something seductive in her ear while the twins were occupied talking in their secret language.

“Just a bad nightmare. Not true. Mommy okey. Baby okey” he hears Penelope say making Liam open his eyes. Liam can’t give away to his own sorrow, he has to fight through it because his girls needed him. Fallon relied on him too take care of their girls, when she was not around and no matter how much in pain he was in, he will always be there for his girls. He had promised Fallon he would always put them first and Liam had never been one to break a promise given to his wife.

Liam takes Penelope’s hand in his, before he plants the softest kiss on her forehead. He looks deeply into her beautiful blue eyes that resembled Fallon’s; he ignores the ache he feels in his heart.

  
“Penelope Ridley your mom is the strongest woman I know, trust me when I say she will fight through hell to come back to us and if there is one thing I am certain about in this world is that your mom she is a fighter, especially for her girls. She is not giving up, neither are we babygirl. We are the Ridleys, when life turns our reality upside down, we hold into each other finding strength in our love and together we can survive everything.” He said his voice breaking, his vision getting unclear as the tears fell from his eyes. He felt his daughter’s tiny hands wipe away his tears, before she planted a kiss on his forehead to comfort her father, just like he did mere seconds ago.

“Mommy’s dead” Evelyn said while shaking in his arms hysterically getting her sisters and Father’s attention immediately. Liam can’t hold back the sobs when he hears his daughter say what they all fear would happen, he wished he could go back to some hours ago and stop this from happening. Liam had never felt so powerless as he did in that moment, he had failed as a father to protect the girls from witnessing what they just had seen.

“Babygirl, don’t say that” he said in a pleading voice while cupping her face, wiping away her tears with his thumb.

“Penelope, mommy is dead” he heard Evelyn tell her sister, Penelope shakes her head in denial and took her hands in front of her ears to shut her sister out.

“Bad nightmare, just a bad nightmare” Penelope repeatedly told herself like a mantra as she rocked herself back and forth with her eyes closed, but the picture of her mother laying there and the amount of blood she saw due to the wound was still fresh in her memory.

Liam looked at both of the girls, both trying to deal with what they saw in different ways. One refusing to accept what she had seen as reality while the other assuming the worst was written in their destiny. Liam took deep breathes before he took his daughters hands away from her ears, he made sure to have eye contact with both of them as he hoped his words would give them not only comfort but also strength.

“Remember that time mommy was not well, and she was only in her room for a short period” he stated as the girls nodded weakly

“Daddy made a mistake in a very weak moment I thought your mom had stopped fighting, that she had given up on us. I could not have been more wrong, she never stopped fighting and she fought her way through her demons, no matter how scary the darkness around her was she saw the lighthouse and swam towards it because no matter how exhausted or in pain your mom is she always finds her way back home to me, to you both because Fallon Carrington Ridley don’t give up on people she loves. So, what do you say Penelope and Evelyn, what if we put our faith in her and believe that she will survive this because she never gave up on us, why should we?” he said turning his eyes to Fallon who was lying in the portable bed.

He stood up, carrying the twins as he walked towards her bed carefully as the ambulance car rushed to the hospital. The twins gulped seeing all the tubes, seeing the ambulance staff surrounding their mother but they found strength in words their father had told them.

Liam gently placed her hands in his, he presses his lips towards the delicate skin of her hand before he placed another kiss on her ring finger, next to her peach diamond ring and her wedding band.

“I love you and our baby Fal, if you can hear me know that even if you can’t see me I am here for you always, you were not and never will be alone” He whispered as some tears ushered from his eyes and touched his dry lips.

The twins placed their hands on top of his hand gently, Liam turned away looking at them with no walls around him and the vulnerability in his eyes shining through.

“We are here mommy” Penelope said softly

“You are not fighting alone mommy; we are fighting for you and babysister along with you” Evelyn added

“We are not going anywhere Fal, you have the best team beside you” Liam whispered as he stared at the love of his life before they were told by the medical professionals to step away so they could do their job without any interference.

* * *

Leland stares at Veronica in anger as he observes her talking to the police, he feels enraged when he eavesdrops her telling the police that someone else stabbed the pregnant woman, who was no other than the billionaire businesswoman Fallon Carrington Ridley.

Leland observes how she looks at her hand covered of blood when the police officer leaves her alone, he notices how she gulps and sighs as if in shook of what had occured. Leland shakes his head in disgust, there was a time where Leland believed every word of hers, worshiped the ground she walked on and would refuse to believe that she could be behind such horrendous crime. Yet, time after time she would show him the monster she truly was. He never knew who Veronica was behind all the seduction and playfulness. It took a pregnant woman to be stabbed for him to realize that Veronica had no moral compass, she could go to any extent to get what she wanted not caring who she destroys in the process.

Leland walks towards her, his body radiating anger and disappointment. He claps his hands harshly in mockery in front of her, he lets out incredulous gasp when she looks up at him with tears in her eyes. He shakes his head, telling himself this was just a cruel game she was playing. He tries not to be overwhelmed by what he is assuming is fake crying in front of him because she is aware, he loves her and wants to use him to get out of trouble.

“I knew you were wicked Veronica, but stabbing a pregnant woman is below the belt even for you” he said raising his voice out of disappointment, he pressed his lips tight as his eyes looked at her like she was a monster.

“For what price did you hurt her, was some diamonds jewelry worth ruining a family. Did you see the horror in those girls face, how can you live with yourself knowing their mom might die?” he asked with a clenched jaw.

“Leave me alone, Leland” she said pushing him away, she gasped as she saw the blood on his shirt, printed from her hands. She felt dizzy remembering how badly Fallon bleed, how she had attempted to stop the bleeding. Fallon’s face appeared in front of her eyes, begging her to save her and her child. Veronica closed her eyes, not wanting to see her face as guilt consumed her. If Fallon dies, that’s on her. She can’t have another person die, just because they dared to care for her.

“I can’t let you run away, Veronica. You need to face the consequences of your actions” he said taking her hands in hers as he led her to their hotel room.

“Leland, I was not the one who stabbed her” she replied earnestly but Leland did not believe her, even Veronica could not blame him for that because when has she not lied to him or not betrayed him, she could not help but be disappointed that he could not detect that she was being brutally honest with him perhaps for the first time. She would never admit it but some part of her did not want him to view her as a monster, she had gotten used to him look at her like she is his entire world.

“I won’t let you run away Veronica; you need to come clean to the police for stabbing Fallon” Leland stated seriously, his facial expression remaining firm

“I did not stab her Leland, one of Joe Gordon’s men did, and I know who he is. I need to go find him” she said crossing her arms together stubbornly

“I don’t believe you” Leland said looking at her with disgust

“Give me 24 hours Lelend, I’m going to hunt him down and make him confess his crime. If I am not able too, I will turn myself to the police” she said offering him a deal

“That sounds like a good deal, but spoiler alert I don’t know if you will stay true to your words. You never have” he said taking a step closer to her

“You make a good point but think like a detective and not a grudgingly hurt ex-lover. You should know that if I had stabbed Fallon, I would not be stopping her bleeding wound. I would have been gone, ran away with no trace to find me. If I stabbed here, why stay to attempt to stop the bleeding and why call the paramedics and be willing to be found by the police with blood on my knife. You know that I am clever, if I had stabbed her, I would be gone and not help her” she said pointing out why she was innocent.

She saw the wheels spinning in his head as he paced back and forth, debating with himself whether or not to trust her. Veronica tapped her feet impatiently, the more time he spent on deciding the more time the attacker walked away freely.

“Fine, but we are going to find this person together. So, I can keep an eye on you” he said grabbing his keys for the motorcycle. Veronica consider arguing against it, because the way she planned to hunt down this man was questionably legal and ethical.

“We are following the law” she heard him say as if he read her thoughts, she could not help but roll her eyes

“Fine, but I am driving the motorcycle” she said taking her gun and knives.

“Do you really need those?” she heard him ask her with a raised eyebrow

“You think I can make Joe Gordons man come clean with sweet talk, obviously I will have to torture him, make him fear me more than old Joe” she said before opening the door for him.

“I can’t believe I’m agreeing to this” he whispered as they walked towards the lift. Leland observed how shaken up she was, maybe Veronica was not the monster he assumed she was. When they step inside the elevator, Leland push the button, but his eyes are on her watching her as she plays with the necklace around her neck, the one with her name on it.

“You care about Fallon, don’t you?” Leland asked her softly

“Don’t be foolish, Leland. Why would I care about some rich snobbish elite woman?” she asked with a raised eyebrow

“Your mouth is saying no, but your actions say otherwise. You are willing to torture someone for her; you have not run away by now which you do whenever there is an inconvenience. You care about her; you want her to survive.” He insisted as he cupped her face as he stared deeply into her ocean blue orbs

“You are painting this picture of me because you don’t want to accept that I’m a monster, the truth is Leland she would not be in this situation if it was not for me. The sooner you accept that I’m not capable of loving someone, the better or you will just be another casualty in my life”.

_Veronica stares at Fallon with hurt evident in her blue orbs, her heart heavy of heartache, she feels frustrated that Fallon had to make what was supposed to be a simple robbery complex and then that bitch dared to play the recording which brought back emotions she rather cover under the rug._

_Veronica feels a sharp pain in her arms as her arms get twisted and the knife hits the wall right next to her ear, making her take a deep breath realizing how close she was to lose an ear. Veronica looks at Fallon in shock, but also impressed. She hated that she was lost in her thought that she did not see that coming, but she had never predicted the pregnant hostage to fight back._

_“Listen your psycho bitch, what’s your problem. Daddy did not love you, is that why you are so messed up?” she heard Fallon tell her aggressively as she had her pinned against the wall. Veronica tried to move, but Fallon blocked her attempt surprising Veronica by her strength. For the first time in her life, Veronica experienced a mother’s wrath, in front of her stood a woman refusing to lose, and surprisingly enough she respected that. She had assumed wrong when she had thought Fallon would be just another pregnant woman from the upper class, she was instead a fighter._

_“I’m impressed, Fallon. For a pregnant woman, you are pretty kickass” Veronica said before laughing playfully_

_“The nightmares you have is it about the person you love?” she heard Fallon asking her to make her squirm out of discomfort._

_“I never said I had nightmares” Veronica said snapping and there was no longer trace of her playful demeanor_

_“You did not have too; I saw it on your face when I mentioned my nightmare” Fallon replied watching her intently_

_“Well fine, each time I close my eyes I am taken back to that ominous day when I lost the one person I loved. Is that what you wanted to hear, Fallon?” she asked as she took her hand on her necklace that her late fiancé had gifted her._

_“I’m sorry that happened to you Veronica, I really am. I been having nightmares since we arrived in Paris about my miscarriage, it haunts me it’s like reliving hell every single time I close my eyes. I can’t even begin to understand how you have been handling those nightmares for years. I lost my child Veronica, a child I never got to see or hold in my arms. A child I never got to name, a child I never got to know. Even after that I keep going Veronica and I find joy in the limited time I got to carry my baby. I don’t know how much time you got with your love but celebrate that it happened. Celebrate and cherish each moment you got with him, remember his smile and his words of love, remember the way he made you feel and how he opened the world of love for you”. Fallon’s words made memories flash in front of Veronica’s eyes of simpler and happier times, she could hear the sound of his laugh and she could picture the dimples on his face appear as he smiled at something she said._

_Fallon smiled as she saw a small smile appear on Veronica’s face, in front of her stood a woman who was more than a calculated thief, it was a woman who had gone through hell and learned to survive it the best way SHE could. Fallon understood that loss and tragedies effected people differently, years ago she might not have empathy for Veronica at all and not see anything past her being a thief. Experiencing love, motherhood and loss expanded her view and the way she perceived things. For a moment, Fallon could not help but think what if her daughter was in Veronica’s shoes, she felt her heart break just imagining that and she could not help but want to protect her, maybe it was the hormones but she felt her motherly instinct kick inn._

_“Take your jewelry and leave before I regret this” Veronica said placing the jewelry in Fallon’s palms and pulled out the knife from the wall and took deep breathes, her heart aching in pain as she remembered her late fiancé Joshua. Veronica’s mission in life was to take revenge on Joe Gordon, then just continue chasing billionaires to rob as she waits for death to catch on with her so she can reunite with Joshua._

_“THUD”_

_The girls got taken aback hearing the loud sound, they looked at the intruder that was wearing a mask and holding a gun, seeing the broken window they realized he had broken in through the window._

_Veronica stepped in front of Fallon in a swift move and whispered “Don’t do anything stupid or reckless, I will make sure you and your baby walks out alive from here”_

_“Why?” Fallon could not help but ask in a low voice, while she placed her hand on her bump this time terrified that she and her baby won’t make it_

_“Your husband has already lost to much; he doesn’t need me to add to his misery.” She whispered back before she looked at the intruder with a deathly gaze_

_“No one needs to get hurt, you want jewelry you will get it” Veronica attempted to bargain_

_“It’s true you are alive” the Bargainer said hoarsely_

_Veronica froze as she recognized the voice of one of Joe Gordon’s men, she felt the blood rush through her veins as she remembered their last encounter, how he had drugged her before he had gone after Joshua._

_“Old Joe sent you after me, Tommy?” she asked raising her eyebrow_

_“He sent me after his wife, well soon to be his ex-wife. That’s when I saw you at the same hotel, could not believe the same Veronica we left to die was standing there alive. Good job at staying low all this year. So, I thought why not kill both you and the wife, happy boss means happy life” Tommy said before he left out a wicked laughter, sending shiver down Fallon’s spine._

_“Tommy boy, you could not kill me the first time around and there is no way in hell that I will let you succeed this time. We both know I’m smarter and stronger than you” she said smiling charmingly_

_“We will see about that “he said angrily, his ego hurt_

_“Terrible plan, what happened to get me out of her alive.” Fallon whispered horrified_

_“While I kick his ass, you get out of here” Veronica whispered calmly before she grabbed her knife and went after Tommy, having no intention of letting that man walk away alive_

They walk in silence as they leave the hotel, the cold wind makes her hair come in front of her eyes making her twitch her nose in annoyance. She catches Leland admiring her, giving her the same lovesick puppy look that Joshua would give her, she can’t help but gulp as she imagines what if getting brutally murdered by Joe Gordon’s men was in his faith too.

“Leland, I don’t think you should come with me” she said as she tied her hair, making sure her voice did not betray her by showing any emotion

“Are you asking me to trust you, Veronica?” he asked crossing his arms, he gazed at her with intensity as if he was trying to see her soul

“You are going to be liability Leland, just like Fallon was. If she had not been there, he could not have used her against me, he hurt her because he had the upper hand when she was in the same room. If you come with me, Tommy will again have an upper hand. I need to face him alone so I can kick that son of a bitch’s ass” she said her eyes darkening and her voice filled with evident vengeance

“As much as I appreciate your concern Veronica, I’m more than capable of protect myself. I am not letting you face that man alone; we are a team. I got your back” he said his blue orbs gazing at her with kindness that she did not deserve. Veronica closed her eyes as the memories of her reaching Joshua to late, she vividly remembers finding him lying in a bloodbath in the house where they were supposed to start over at. Veronica feels the anger rise to her chest as she remembers shaking him, begging him to wake up and breaking down crying as there was no pulse. She had been too late to save him; he was coldly murdered by Tommy and some few other men of Joe Gordon. Veronica clenches her fist, her shoulders turned stiff and all she desired was to see Joe Gordon and his gang suffer a cruel death for murdering Joshua.

She feels Leland place his hand on her shoulder, his touch so delicate and comforting and she feels the need to get lost in his comforting touches, she wants him to make her forget even if it is just for a moment before everything goes up in flames like it always does. She opens her eyes to meet his loving gaze before her eyes’s flickers to his inviting lips before she gazes back to his face, her blue eyes meeting his twinkling blue eyes.

“You are not alone, Veronica” he said in a gentle voice, she takes in his every feature, smiles as he furrows his eyebrows in annoyance as his hair gets messed up due to the wind. He takes some steps closer to her, Veronica closes her eyes and lean forward anticipating the moment his lips will crash with hers, like they have millions of times before but never meant anything earlier.

Leland plants a kiss on her forehead, leaving Veronica wondering what that meant. Had she misread the signals he was sending; she had been certain she had seen want for her in his eyes. She slowly opened her eyes, usually men would throw themselves at a chance with her and here Leland the man she had wrapped around her finger from their very first meeting, was suddenly playing hard to get.

“I’m not playing hard to get, Veronica” he stated, offering her a charmed smile

“how did you?” she asked dumbfounded

“I would not be a good detective or a good former lover if I can’t read your thoughts time to time” he said cheekily before he continued in a more somber manner

“As much as this thing between us matter to me, but right now there is something more important matters and that is that we have to find the attacker that hurt Fallon Carrington” he said with a intensity, making Veronica wonder why she felt this was personal for him as well.

Veronica sits down on his motorcycle and wears her black helmet; she feels Leland take his arms around her waist as he sits behind her. She looks at him from the side view mirror, watching him look at the white dreamy clouds, Veronica can’t help but be curious where his mind is at. She turns her gaze back to the road in front of her, uncertain if she should ask him or not.

“Why are you so effected by what happened to Fallon?” she asked softly

“Don’t tell me she is ex-lover or something, because that’s bizarre and we look like we could be lost twins” she said half joking

“No, nothing like that. I don’t know her at all or the Ridley’s apart from reading The Biggest Payday written by her husband” he said slowly, she waits for him to continue and to tell her why he is so effected by the case but he falls silent. Veronica tells herself to not be disappointed, this partnership was temporally, and he did not owe her anything.

“So why don’t tell me everything that happened?” she hears him ask her

* * *

Time stands still as Liam sits on the waiting room with the twins in his arms, his eyes on the red light on the operation theatre room where Fallon was, Liam took deep breathes before he looked down at his silver wedding band, he twisted with his ring reading the inscription that was _Till the end of time_ in italics, which Fallon chose herself.

Liam looked at the peach diamond ring and her platinum Tiffany’s wedding band which had the inscription he selected for her; _You will always have me_. Liam moved the wedding band close to his lips and kissed it gently, tears falling from his eyes.

“Daddy” he heard his five-year-old daughter Evelyn call out for him, making him turn his eyes to his daughters who both had their head rested on his lap while their hands were interlocked. Liam remember Fallon once telling him that since the twins were babies, whenever they were scarred or sad, they would reach for each other’s hand.

“Yeah, Eve?” he asked softly as he ran his hand through her beautiful brown hair

“Will you tell us a story about mom, one we never heard before” she requested softly, Liam gulped not knowing if he was strong enough to tell them anything, but if a story about their mom would offer his girls any comfort, he had to try.

“I don’t think I ever told you girls that time your mommy proposed to me” he said thinking about all those years back, when Fallon had proposed to him with his father’s ring.

“Mommy proposed to you!!” Evelyn stated surprised

“I thought you prosed to mommy with the peach diamond ring in London” Penelope added equally shocked as her twin sister

“I did propose to Fal in London, but your mom proposed to me with my father’s ring in a boat” he said softly, his eyes twinkling thinking about that happy moment

“Wait so mommy willingly got in a boat and asked you to marry her. The same Mrs.Ridley who refuses to get in a boat when we went camping two years ago?” Evelyn asked, her eyes wide not able to believe what she was hearing.

Liam chuckled “well in your mom’s defense, it was a miracle we even convinced her to come camping with us” he said remembering how him and the twins had begged her for a month

“It took us a month to make her agree, she probably hated every minute of it” Penelope said with a small smile

“Don’t tell your mom I said this, but she loved when we sat by the campfire and was having marshmallows, especially when the three of you sang a song for me” he said smiling fondly at the memory, his voice getting emotional remembering how she confessed to him when they were snuggling in the tent that she did enjoy those sweet family moments. The twins smiled over what their father had shared with them.

“So, what you are saying is that mommy proposed to you and then later you proposed too her, so you were engaged twice?” Penelope asked trying to piece together the information she was getting

“Yes, that’s right” he said softly, stopping himself from revealing they had been married twice to, because that’s a story him and Fallon should tell together, he prays to God he never will need to have to tell them alone or raise them all by himself.

“That’s so romantic” Evelyn gushed, and her twin sister nodded in agreement.

“I can’t believe mommy willingly got in a boat” Penelope said chuckling knowing how particular and stubborn her mom could be

Liam was about to answer his daughter, but was interrupted by the surgeon

“Mr. Ridley” 

Liam turned around too see a doctor standing in front of him, he quickly glanced at her name badge that said “Cecile”

“Dr.Cecile how is my wife and daughter?” he asked

“We managed to get baby out safely, she is a premature baby, so she won’t get discharged until we are certain she is healthy and ready for that. We can talk more about what her being premature baby means later, I thought you and your daughters would like to meet her first. Your wife is stable, she is able to breath by herself, but she has not wakened up yet. We are just waiting for her to wake up, I will prepare you that both of them are going to be on a hospital for a long time” Doctor Cecile responded with her French accent

Liam took a deep breath that he had been holding, relieved that his baby was alive, and that Fallon was stable. He knew there was difficult days ahead and that they would be in the hospital for a long time, but he was just relieved and grateful that they were alive.

“Is our mommy and babysister going to be okey?” Evelyn asked while Penelope hided behind her

Doctor Cecile bent down so she could be on the same height length as the girls, giving them a kind smile she softly replied “We are doing everything we can to make sure your sister and mommy is going to be okey” she said

Evelyn nodded and after Penelope had whispered something in her ear she turned to Liam and said “Daddy, I think we are ready to meet our baby sister” she said before offering her hand, Penelope followed her sister’s action by offering her hand to her dad as well. Liam held both of their hands gently as the followed after Doctor Cecilia.

Time stopped when Doctor Cecilia placed his baby in his arms, Marissa was small and had her eyes closed but he was certain they were beautiful blue eyes like her mother. Liam planted a gentle soft kiss on her forehead and whispered :“Welcome to the world Marissa Ridley, I am your dad and these two beautiful girls standing next to me is your big sisters Penelope and Evelyn who are going to love you so much” he said softly, his voice filled with emotions.

“Your mommy is resting, but when she wakes up you will meet her and when I say you will fall in love right away, I mean it, it’s a Ridley thing clearly we can’t resist her charm. When I met your mom for the first time I was in love, so were your sisters. Your mom can seem a little distance and sometimes it may appear she pushes people because she is afraid to get hurt, but when your mom loves someone, she will do pretty much anything to keep them happy and safe. She is the most amazing woman I know, and I sincerely hope you are just like her” he said softly

“Hey babysister, I am Penelope I am your big sister and I love you so much” Penelope said smiling

“I’m Evelyn and you can share my toys whenever you want Marissa. Did you know that P and I choose your name, how do you like it?” she asked softly

“I think she loves her name Evelyn” Liam said softly as he looked at his daughters with love, overwhelmed with gratitude for being blessed with three beautiful daughters, who just like their mom was his entire universe and he intend to love, cherish and protect them for eternity.

“Your mom can’t be here right now, but I know she would wanted me to tell you that she loves you much “he said his voice cracking as he knew how much Fallon would have wanted to be there with them.

* * *

Veronica parks the motorcycle outside a large empty building that looks in terrible shape in Leland’s opinion, Leland gets up from the motorcycle shaking his head as he took of the helmet from his head, he bit his lips as he saw Veronica check him out.

“What makes you think this Tommy guy is here?” he asked

“Well I hurt him pretty bad so I’m guessing he could not go far; this is the closest abandonment place near our hotel and I also managed to get a tracker on him when I stabbed him after he hurt Fallon”

“Okey so you tracked him down here, where did you get the tracker from?” he asked

“Well detective when you were taking a shower this morning, I may or may not have taken a look at your detective stuff” she said as they walked towards the building

“You snooped around my stuff and stole a tracker from me” he said taking a deep sigh

“Well good thing I did because it came han…” Veronica was interrupted by Leland

“Don’t finish that sentence Veronica, I know you will turn it to a sexual innuendo” he said

“Useful then, you know you were much more fun in Amsterdam. Is it all that pent up sexual tension? I can help you with that after we are done here” she whispered as she threw him a playful wink. They walked slowly making sure not to make any sound that would alert Tommy, Leland saw traces of blood on the floor and he signaled Veronica to follow after him.

* * *

Liam plants a kiss on Fallon’s forehead as she lays down on the hospital bed, the twins are standing next to him and little baby Melissa is in his arms.

“Hey love, this is our daughter Melissa. She is really happy to meet her mommy” he said softly before he gently placed Melissa on Fallon’s chest, his arms around her carefully.

A gasp escaped his lungs as Fallon slowly opened her eyes and blinked twice as the light in the room was too bright for here.

“My baby” she whispered

“Our baby is okey, she in your arms. Penelope and Evelyn are okey too” Liam assured her teary eyed as he kissed her forehead, struggling to believe the miracle that occurred in front of his eyes

Fallon smiled weakly as she saw the three of her kids and her husband, she took a deep breath as she saw her daughter in her arms. She wanted to kiss her forehead, but she was to weak, but her husband understood so he carried Melissa towards her face so she could place a gentle kiss on her forehead.

“We are all going to be okay Fallon, we have each other” Liam assured her softly before he kissed away the tear from the corner of her eyes that was threatening to fall down. Fallon smiled as the twins kissed her forehead

“I love you all so much” she said softly

“We love you too, love of our life” Liam and the twins said in union

Fallon smiles as Liam gets some much-needed sleep, but his hand is intertwined with hers. The twins are asleep on the couch hugging each other and she smiles peacefully watching her family. She is grateful to be surrounded by them, grateful to be able to be alive so she can be with her husband and her kids. Fallon closes her eyes attempting to get some sleep, after some minutes she gives up as she doesn’t fall asleep, so she opens her eyes carefully to see sunflowers on the bedside. Fallon catches Veronica as she attempts to sneak her way out of the hospital.

“Veronica” she says making Veronica turn around and look at her, offering her a half smile

“Congratulation on becoming a mom again” she says after a moment of silence

“Thank you” Fallon said softly

“Did you get Tommy?” she asked

“Yes, me and my partner got him. You and your family won’t ever have to worry about him. I am sorry that you got entangled in all of this mess” Veronica said slowly before she walked towards her, placing the jewelry in her palms.

“You know since I got stabbed to save you, you owe me” Fallon said softly making Veronica chuckle lightly

“What do you want?” she asked Fallon with a raised eyebrow

“Forgive yourself Veronica and maybe go ask that partner of yours on a date” she said softly

“What if there is nothing to love about me?” she asked Fallon slowly, her voice breaking because everyone always had left her, remembering when her bestfriend left her and how her fiancé had passed away. Each time Veronica had broken down her walls, she had been hurt, rejected and left all alone while others went on like she had never been a part of their life.

“For some reason I doubt that's the case, you are scarred to be burnt again. You are trying to protect others but also your own heart. Believe it or not, Veronica. Love is something that makes us vulnerable, and for you that terrifies you. You don't want to see another person die, another person to leave you when they have the choice to stay and fight for you like you are so willingly to do for them. You and I we always fight for the people we love, because we understand that relationship and people are complex, that most of us are fighting our insecurities and demons everyday to be better for ourselves but also for the people we love. Some people will recognize and see that, they will see that we are putting effort and will appreciate someone fighting their insecurities and offers to be with you even when you break their heart into million pieces, while someone will appreciate someone who can just make them laugh. You know why Liam is my bestfriend, its not just because he makes me laugh its because we choose to stay with each other every single day, we truly see each other as a team where it is us vs. the issue, but it is also because we understand that both of us are choosing to fight our fears and insecurities for our self and each other and that is more significant. Anyone can make you laugh and you come up with crazy ideas with, but who will hold your hand to your old and wrinkly. Who will love and stay through it all? People tends to forget those who talked with them throughout a whole day when they were having a bad day, or when they went through a loss, it was not because the other person was free it was because they prioritized their loved one, because they wanted to offer love and comfort. For me that speaks more values of love than the word I love you can do, some people might not be the best at saying at it but show it endlessly. They make mistakes too; hurt the people they love too Veronica. Are their times when Liam hurt my feelings, yes. Are their times where I hurt his feelings? The answer is yes. We apologized sincerely and worked out things together, if that was having dates and to bond again we did. We did not give up Veronica, that’s why our bond is so strong and our love for each other has grown because we have chosen to stay with each other even when the other one was broken. We stayed, we healed, and we worked through things. Giving up on each other was not an option for us, because for us the other person was worth it. I don't think I would be alive today if it is not for my family. They are the reason why I keep fighting and pushing forward, they are the reason why I wake up every morning and are ready to battle with my demons, my insecurities and flaws. For some absurd reason my kids and husband love me, and if I can be loved so can you Veronica. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to apologize for the story to end so abruptly but for those who did not follow me on twitter, I deleted my account last friday and did announce before I deleted my twitter account that I would not be writing again. This is the last chapter and the last written piece I will post. I have to focus on my healing, I am happy that I chose to finish this chapter and post it because it ended up describing a lot of my own feelings and what I am going through. Maybe this along with other things will help me move on, like Liam wrote the biggest payday to get over Fallon. 
> 
> I want to thank everyone who has read anything I have written or taken time to comment. Thank you so much from the bottom of my heart. To anyone who is healing or dealing with a loss, I hope this chapter can offer you comfort and know that you are not alone. Healing is complicated and messy, their is days when I feel to broken and think I'm unlovable and their is days when I am able to believe that I'm going to be okey. I am just grateful that I got to love someone who I considered a bestfriend and I have decided to cherish those moments we got together rather than pretend they never happened. 
> 
> I know the ending of this chapter and story is not what anyone probably expected, to be very honest it was not how I expected it to end but art imitates life. Just like in life things don't always end as we think they will, or comes to end when we hope they don't so is the case with this story. The ending is kind of open, but I wanted to leave it with positivty Maybe I still want to believe in miracles . Fallon survived and so did her baby, what happens to Veronica and Leland? I like to believe that she asks Leland on a date as Fallon adviced her, and that they are travelling around the world together solving crimes. I am leaving that to readers imagination, but thought I should share where I imagine they are ;) 
> 
> I 'm so sorry for this long note, but the message with this chapter was always meant to be that by sharing and talking about our pain, our fears and insecurities we can heal and help each other. That humans need other humans, Fallon and Veronica bonding over their losses helped each other. Be kind to yourself as you heal, their will be times when you fall down and fails. Their will be days you will do great, that's life. I have been choosing love and hope these last seven days to survive , to heal and I have decided that is something I am going to choose for the rest of my life. 
> 
> I wish everyone a good day and life full of happiness !

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I would love to know your thoughts :D 
> 
> Sorry for any typos or grammar error !


End file.
